


Vuggesang

by RuckyStarnes (GracieForeth)



Series: Asgardian One Shots [7]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 20:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieForeth/pseuds/RuckyStarnes
Summary: Reader wakes up and witnesses her husband’s softer side





	Vuggesang

Y/N squeezed her eyes tight as she stretched her body while lying in bed. Her body protested at the movement, making her groan. She cursed herself for forgetting the events that happened the last few hours, as she was uncertain how long she had been sleeping. She willed her eyes to open and looked to see her husband in the gliding chair next to the bed, holding a bundle in a lavender fuzzy blanket. A smile formed as she watched him rock back and forth singing a soft song in what she believed was Norwegian.

“Sov lenge, sove stille, det er best å våkne opp sent. Vanskeligheter med å lære deg vil snart, om dagen blir natt at folk føler kjærlighet, tap, tristhet og lyst.”

Thor nuzzled the bundle and Y/N could hear a soft coo causing her to smile wide. She gingerly sat up in the bed and eased her shoulders back.

“Is she sleeping?” Y/N whispered, running a hand through her hair.

Thor looked up at her and gave her a bright smile. “No, she’s wide awake. I just fed her,” he said softly, getting up from the chair and walked over to the bed. “The nurse should be coming in to check on you soon.” He handed her the little baby, and after making sure both were comfortable, and pressed a soft kiss to Y/N’s forehead.

Y/N smiled and looked down at the baby girl. “Hi Sylvi,” she said. The little girl yawned and moved her head, her little mouth suckling on nothing. A small mew came from her as Y/N bent down and kissed her little nose.

“You did wonderful, love,” Thor whispered, wrapping his arm around Y/N. “Our little Sylvi will be a strong one when she gets older. She’s our little warrior.”

“She is not going to go off fighting any battles,” Y/N looked at him, eyes wide.

“If she wants to become a brave and valiant warrior, she can. Even in those little sparkly tutu things you have for her,” Thor teased, “You were the one that said our Sylvi is lucky to be surrounded by so many strong women.”

“Yeah, I did say that, didn’t I,” Y/N smiled, her eyes looking down at the small sleeping figure. “I just think it might be a tad early to start thinking about her wielding an ax or sword. Besides, she’ll probably try to get you to wear one of those tutus.” She gave Thor a wink before closing her eyes, relishing the feeling of their daughter in her arms.

Thor furrowed his brows and thought for a bit. “If that is what it takes for my daughter to be a warrior, then so be it,” he said. Sylvicooed in Y/N’s arms. “Ah, see? My little prinsesse kriger agrees!”

Y/N shook her head in defeat. “Well, at least she, and you, will look fabulous fighting whatever the universe throws at us.” She gently moved Sylvi to hand her back to Thor so she could lie back down. “I’m going to get a little more sleep before family and the team comes. Don’t do any battle plans until we get home.”

“You heard your mother, Sylvi,” Thor whispered. “We will plan battles in three days time.” He gave the baby girl a kiss on the forehead, then repeated the gesture on Y/N. “I am the happiest man in all of the nine realms.”


End file.
